Poke'Transform!
by PonyNinja
Summary: When Lucy signs up for a job at Professor Heaven's lab, she get's more then she bargained for. What does this new device mean for her future- and the future of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy woke up with a sigh. It was another boring day, at home. She brushed her long blonde hair, which took a while, due to both the knots she had developed overnight, and it's thickness in general. Once down, she put it up with a blue ribbon- her signature hairstyle.

"Lu! Come down here, please!" her Mom shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming.." the Blonde sighed, picking out some clothes and walking into the Bathroom to change. She came out after brushing her teeth and washing her face, making her feel moderately refreshed. Her shirt was a white short-sleeve with some blue in it that stopped above her waist, and some skirt-shorts that matched it. Her blue eyes made it look completed.

"Lucy! C'mon!" her little brother, Joey, hollered.

The family Houndour called, "Hooound!"

She rolled her eyes and ran downstairs.

There you are!" her mother smiled, "Good morning."

"What time is it?" Lucy yawned.

"It's ten O'clock," Bianca Aries replied firmly.

"Oh... sorry, Mom. What's up?" Lu asked.

"I think I found you a job, Honey!" Bianca replied with a smile.

"Really!? What?"

"I'm not so sure myself. Prof. Heaven wants you to go to her lab if you're interested."

"OK! Bye!" Lucy smiled brightly before grabbing her bag, a small leather one with a long strap to put over her head an under her arm, and ran off. **(A/N: I know you're thinking I broke the Poke'mon thingy where all main professors have tree-related names, but there's a tree called Tree-of-Heaven! Really, look it up!)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lucy! Bianca told me you were coming," Prof. Heaven smiled.<p>

"Yeah, I'm here! Mom said she didn't know why you want me, though..." Lucy replied

"Are you sure you want the job?" the Professor asked. Lu nodded. "Follow me, then," she smiled as she walked towards a door. Lucy followed.

"What is this place?" the blonde asked, "I've never seen it before."

"Employees only, Lucy Aries- and you've been employed. This is the real lab, were we do all of our work," Heaven explained.

"Cool. ...So, what's the job?" Lucy blinked.

"It's an experiment. Here we are! This is your room. Come here to work every day," Prof. Heaven explained, opening the white door and entering the small room, with Lucy in tow.

"Is this the recruit?" someone inside asked. She was about Lucy's age, maybe a little older, with green hair and red eyes. She reminded Lucy of an Axew she'd seen on the street the other day. Heaven nodded, and the Axew-lady handed Lu a small case.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"Open it and find out," the Axew-lady winked, "Oh, by the way, my name's Anna. I'll be your... working partner."

Lucy did as she was told and set her item on the table, then opened it up. On the top, there was some sciency-looking stuff, which was attached by a cord to a small, clear, and removable tube on the bottom. There was another cord attached to the other thing on the bottom, a blue touchscreen electronic that showed Poke'mon and their information; much like a Poke'dex.

"What do I do with it?" she blinked.

"What's your favorite Poke'mon?" Heaven asked.

"Uh... Servine, I guess... why?" Lu replied. Instead of answering, Heaven scrolled down on the device until coming across Servine's icon. She tapped it and a 'YES-NO' screen came up. She pressed yes and the machines on the top got to work, making a potion and injecting it into the clear bottle. Anna pulled it out and handed it to the blonde.

"Drink," the Professor instructed. Lucy tilted the bottle into her mouth and clicked it back into the case. Some water squirted out from the top, then sucked everything back up, so it was clean. Everyone waited for a while, and Lucy started to feel... strange. _Maybe I'm sick from the drink? _she thought... but that wasn't how she felt.

Anna smiled, "It worked!"

Lu looked down at herself, and noticed what was happening. She was changing! Her arms slowly shrunk into her sleeves, and she felt them morphing with her new, three-fingered hands. Her legs also shrunk- a lot. They began to curve a bit, too, like the yellow things that were spouting from her neck. She also began to shrink as her body curved, become snake-like, and her eyes grew, turning reddish-brown. And whenever something new happened, it _hurt_. She shook away from her shirt, and was about to slide out of her pants when she heard a noise and felt another jolt of pain.

_RIIIP! _Her skirt-shorts split in half as she started growing a tail, and a leaf sprouted at the end. Only when it was over, she realized she had been turned into a Servine.

"Isn't it cool!?" Anna asked, kneeling down to see Lu's eyes.

"...It was painful... but... yeah, this is awesome!" Lucy replied, shaking her new tail.

"Every day, you'll try a few more Poke'mon. Is that okay with you?" Heaven asked. Lucy nodded.

"OK! I'm going to take you outside, into the Woods, and we're going to try some stuff- alright?" Anna asked.

"Let's go!" the Servine replied eagerly.

"Don't talk around other people, though. Practice your call," Anna said in a serious tone.

"SEER-vine!" Lucy replied. Anna nodded before standing up. Heaven had already left to do her job- she wasn't needed here. This job was for Anna and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Within half an hour, Lucy was fully adapt to her Servine body. "How long does this last?" she asked Anna.

"No idea," Anna replied, "That's what you're here for!"

"That makes sense," Lu replied.

"Oh! Um... I have to get something from the lab. Say here a minute, OK?" the 'Axew-Lady' smiled, standing up and walking away. Lucy stood silently for a moment.

"Hey, you!" she heard someone say.

"Who's there?!" the Servine shouted.

"Name's Chase," the voice said smoothly.

"Sh-show yourself!" Lu looked around, preparing to use Leaf Tornado.

"Relax!"

Then, she saw him. A Raichu.

"You're... talking!"

"...So are you. Was that your trainer who left?"

"Well... no."

"Ha! Sure it wasn't. Who, then?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I believe lots of things."

"Well... OK..."

And the story began, with Chase listening the whole time.

* * *

><p>"...And that's that," Lucy finished.<p>

"I..." Chase began. The Servine bit her lip nervously. "Believe you."

"Really?" Lu blinked.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Hmm... I dunno. It just seems... strange."

"It does, but I totally believe you. Will you come here tomorrow?"

"I can ask Anna, if you'd like..."

"Great! I'll wait over there, to hear what she says," Chase winked before scampering away.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. The Raichu poked his head out from behind a bush. "Will you... battle me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure! I always love a good battle!" he replied fiercely.

"Um... wait..."

"What?"

"Do you know my name?"

"Lucy."

"How?"

"I saw you talking to Anna, remember? Actually, that's the main reason I believe you..."

"Oh... okay. Let's start!"

Chase nodded. He started the battle with Thundershock, hitting the ground next to Lucy as she dodged it just in time. He tried again, hitting her that time, and she shook it off as soon as possible before retaliating with Charm (a move she hadn't previously been able to try). The Raichu tried jumping out of the way, but he realized this wasn't that kind of attack as he paused, mid-air, and his eyes became pink hearts.

Lucy had the next attack- she used Vine Whip multiple times, slapping Chase in the face before he snapped out of the Charm. He growled and used Iron Tail, blowing the Servine across the clearing.

Lu stayed down for a moment before shakily standing and staring at the Raichu for a moment. Then, he used Take Down, and began charging towards her. Lucy used Slam, curling into a ball and hurtling through the air towards him. They hit each other, followed by a huge cloud of dust, and everything was black.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'm back!" Anna called as she returned. She was shocked to see Lu and a Raichu, fainted next to each other on the ground. She rolled her eyes, pulling a Revive and touching the Servine with it. Lucy bolted up immediately, taking a fighting stance.<p>

"Uh... oh, hi, Anna..." Lu said.

"You got into a fight, I see?" Anna asked. Lucy nodded.

"Can we help him? I know he'll recover on his own. eventually, but-" the Servine froze mid-sentence. The was wracked with continuous pain as she began turning back into her human form- growing taller, her tail shrinking, and her green skin turning pale olive. Anna chuckled and pulled some clothes out of her backpack, placing them on the ground and turning away.

"I fixed your clothes," the green-hair said.

"Thanks..." Lucy replied, re-clothing and continuing her sentence. "But I like him. He's nice."

"Well.. I'm out of revives, so the only way would be to capture him and bring him to a Poke'mon Center. Here's a Poke'ball," Anna handed the item to Lu.

"I hope you understand... I'm looking forward to our time together," Lucy whispered before throwing the Poke'ball at Chase. It shook for a while, then made a _DING _sound. The Raichu had been captured.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy relaxed in the small, white room as Anna worked with the other scientists. Suddenly, she remembered Chase, and immediately took him out of his Poke'ball.

"Rai-raichu_!_" he growled.

"Relax, Chase. It's m-"

Anna smiled, "Hey, look! It's Chase!"

"Rai," Chase frowned.

"Sorry, Chase; I captured you after the transformation wore off. I'll release you, if you'd like..." Lucy stroked his forehead gently. The Raichu seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head and jumped onto Lu's shoulder.

"A friendship had been formed!" Anna cheered.

"So, I brought the thing back," Lucy set her "case" on the table.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, it's called the Poke' Vice," Anna said.

Chase commented, "Rai!"

"So, from now on, we'll go from Poke'mon number one to... seven hundred something?" Anna frowned.

"Yeah, something like that," Lucy replied **(A/N: How many are there now? XD)**.

"Poke'mon 1- Bulbasaur!" Anna said, pressing the icon and selecting yes. They waited a moment, and Lucy drank the serum, which was darker green then the last.

A few more seconds passed, and it began; Lucy's back began sprouting a bulb-like plant, her fingers molded together until there were three, along with her toes, as her legs shrank and she grew claws. Her eyes got much bigger and turned cherry red and her skin turned mint blue with darker speckles.

It was done.

"Cool!" Raichu said, "I've never seen a Poke'mon like that before!"

"Bulbasaurs are native to the Kanto Region, although they are hunted for the rare plant that grows on their back and are mostly kept in captivity," Lucy replied smartly.

"...Okay?" the other two said at the same time (although Anna didn't know that).

"Jinx!" Raichu knocked on the wooden floor. The 'Axew-Lady' looked confused, and Lucy giggled.

"Anyways," Anna said, "We're doing something different today!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

Anna looked down at the Bulbasaur, "Oh, you're going to love this! Rai- Chase can do it, too!"

Neither were certain they would like... whatever it was.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, short chapter, I know. But this idea was half from a dream I had, and I have a bad case of WB (writer's block)! Oh, and remember to pick up your complimentary Television on the way to the Reviews section!**


	4. Chapter 4

"...You're crazy," Lucy said.

"Maybe!" Anna smiled.

"There's something wrong with that one," Chase whispered darkly.

"Nah," the Bulbasaur shook her head, "She's just excited... I think."

"What're you talking about?" Anna blinked. The Poke'mon were silent. She rolled her eyes and spoke again, "Are you ready?"

"No," Chase grumbled.

Anna shrugged, "I don't hear any objections!"

Lucy sighed. Her mind quickly ran over Anna's (strange) plan...

** ANNA'S PLAN:**

**1. Return Chase to his Poke'ball**

**2. Capture Lucy**

**3. Keep Lucy in her Poke'ball for half an hour to let her wander around with Chase in the Poke'verse**

**4. Ask Lucy what the Poke'verse is like, so humans will better understand it (When the world is ready for their secret)**

"Chase, return!" Anna smiled as Raichu was sucked back into his red-and-white tunnel to the Poke'verse. Lucy looked over to Anna, quite anxiously. "Now, I know you don't really want to do this... but I told Heaven I' release you afterwards, so he lent me a Masterball!"

The Bulbasaur frowned. There was no escape now... suddenly, the Masterball was thrown at her, and she felt numbness traveling through her body. Everything was red, but soon, it turned to black.

* * *

><p>"Luuucy... Luuucy.. Wake up, Lu!" someone shouted. Lucy woke up with a jolt.<p>

"Who's there?! SELF DEFENSE!" she screeched, instinctively using Razor Leaf on her "attacker".

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming those things!" he snapped.

_Um... oh... that's Chase,_ she thought sheepishly. The Raichu mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Sorry, Chase..." Lu smiled nervously. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, "I have a tour to give."

**I CAN'T WRITE LONG CHAPTERS ANYMORE! Sorry... and Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Poke'Verse was nothing like Lucy had imagined it. ...To say the least.

When she was younger, she and her friends woud try tofigure out what it looked like. They had summed up that it was a rainforest, perfect for all types of Poke'mon. And, yet, Lucy stood behind Chase, walking along the streets of a city. It looked like the pictures of Lumiose City in the Kalos Region she had seen in books, except, without the tower.

"How big is it?" she asked Chase.

"As big as the 'Overworld', actually," Chase replied, "But the city is where you start off. We could go to any enviroment."

"Woah, really?!" Lucy's red eyes brightened. She was gradually getting over the Poke'Ball thing.

"Sure. I've only been in the Poke'verse twice, but my Mother used to tell me all about it," the Raichu smiled, then his eyes dimmed. "Mother..."

Lucy decided not to ask about his Mom and continue the Tour. "Can we go to a Forest?" she asked eventually.

"What did I say before?"

"...Any enviroment?"

"Exactly," he smiled again, "Try to keep up!"

Chase was a lot faster then Lucy remembered. She struggled to stay next to him on her short Bulbasaur legs, especially after the effort to catch up in the first place, but she didn't want to tell him that. And soon, we'll be in a Forest! Lucy thought. She wasn't sure why she was so excited about it, and she just blamed it on her Grass-Type Insticts. Who could've told her she was wrong?  
>-Timejump-<br>Meanwhile, Anna was having second thoughts. She tapped her fingers nervously on the wooden table of the test room. Still twenty minutes to go. A pink, old DS sat infront of her on the table. She wasn't sure what game cartridge was inside. It was her sercret activity, one she would never tell anyone about, not even Prof. Heaven, and she loved doing it.

But Anna couldn't play when she thought about bad things which could happen if Lucy became trapped as a naked human in the Poke'verse. Someone rapped on the door. It wasn't Prof. Heaven's slow, quiet knock. "Be right there!" she shouted (it was hard tohear through the doors at the Lab). After stuffing her DS and the Poke'Vice into her deep Lab Coat pocket, she unlocked and opened the door.

She wished she hadn't.

Three men tackled her, all wearing the same uniform, labled with a purple "V", and dark sunglasses. The one in the lead had blonde hair, and the ones next to him were both bald.

"G-Get off me!" she shouted, kicking one of the bald men in the side of his head. He fainted like a Poke'mon.

The other bald one gasped, loudly said, "Ronald!" and rushed to his aid.

"Stupid Grunts," the blonde murmured, then turned his attention back to Anna. "Hand it over!"

Anna put on the innocent face she'd practiced on for weeks so she could protect Prof. Heaven's secrets. "What're you talking about?"

"You know, Heaven! You call it the Poke'Vice!" he hissed, glaring at her.

This guy thinks I'm Heavan? Wow, they used to think Men were superior, she thought, hatching a plan. "But I'm not Prof. Heaven! I'm Professer... Holly!"

"Never heard o' that one. What region are you from?"

Anna had been sure it was really a Professer's name, from somewhere. Still, she replied, "I'm not from a region, I study plants! Real plants, not Poke'mon! Professer Heaven just let me stay here for afew days, that's all. Sorry for the mix-up."

The blonde man was obviously guillble enough to beleive this. He grunted and dropped her, pulling a small shot out of his pocket. "Well, you see, Holly... this was all a dream."

And Anna fell to the ground with a snore.  
>-Timejump-<br>Red eyes slowly opened. "I fell asleep," Anna said, "How strange."

She checked the clock... ONE THIRTY FIVE?!, she thought, LUCY'S CHANGING BACK IN FIVE MINUTES! IM LATE!

She grabbed the Poke'Balls sitting on the table and quickly released the Poke'mon, grabbing Lucy's clothes as well. The Bulbasaur and Raichu stood in front of her with cross faces.

"What happened?!" Lucy shouted, "I was worried sick!"

"...I fell asleep," Anna replied. At least, she thought so, and she beleived it.

The BUlbasaur just grunted, "Return Chase."

"Why?" Anna blinked.

"Ever notice Chase is a Male?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah! S- Sorry, Lu," Anna aplogized and smiled at Chase before returning him to the Poke'verse. Then, the transformation reversed, and Lucy was human once more. Anna would never let her go into the Poke'verse again. It had almost been too late. 


End file.
